Pissed Off Assassins Of Chaos
by PercyJacksonChaosCommander
Summary: What happens when everyone leaves Jason and Percy for their Brothers? they Join Chaos, but what happens when they have to go back to earth? Chapter 7 updated.
1. Prolouge

** Pissed Off Assassins Of Chaos**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to rick riordan because he owns percy Jackson. **

**Prologue **

**Percy POV**

I'm so happy today that even my ego filled brother John can't get me down see he came to camp and did one quest to defeat a hydra and everyone forget about me and Jason and the only ones who remembered us were Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia and Piper. .So I guess I should explain after the war the romans and Greeks lived together without killing each other.

So today I'm having a double date: me, Annabeth, Jason and piper we had finally beaten Gaia and Jason and I become good friends. As I was walking to the beach for a walk Jason came up to me and asked "hey mind if I take a walk with you?" so I replied with a yes. On the way there we past the forest and we heard giggling so we went to check it out, I know you're eavesdropping? But it was really tempting so we went to check it out and there we found Annabeth cheating on me with my Half-Brother John and Piper Cheating on Jason with his Ego filled brother Zander. Me and Jason hid in a bush and I heard the words that shattered my heart in a million pieces "I love you John you are so much better than percy" "so why don't you dump him?" "fine ill dump him next time I see him" and then they kissed, anger swelled up inside inside of me so I jumped out of the bush and annabeth scrambled away from my brother who had a smirk on his face and annabeth said to me "Percy it's not what it looks like" and that just made me angrier. "REALLY ANNABETH I CATCH YOU KISSING MY STUPID BROTHER AND NOW YOU ARE DENYING IT! AND I HEARD YOU ABOUT DUMPING ME! I USED TO THINK YOU WERE SMART PUT NOW YOU'RE JUST A SLUTTY ASSHOLE" I shouted at her. " Hey you can't talk to her that way" my brother John said and lunged at me from behind while I was walking away, so instinctively I twisted, grabbed him by the face and shoved him to the ground.

I ran to my cabin and packed everything while destroying anything that had a resemblance to annabeth and leaving riptide behind. I then saw Jason already walking away from his cabin with his bags packed so I ran up to him and started up a conversation because it was getting awkward.

" Sooo… What Happened Dude?" I asked Jason

"Stupid piper cheated on me"

"Same with me and annabeth"

"This is well… awkward"

"No chiz Sherlock" I replied to him and then that stopped our conversation instantly. We then reached the thalia's pine tree and said our good byes to the camp we used to love and with that we disappeared into the day. **( AN/see what I did there? Virtual cookies to anyone who figures it out)**

**Jason POV**

When Percy I hid behind the bush I just happened to see piper cheating on me with my brother Zander. "Oh Zander I love you you're so much better than Jason" Piper said "well then why don't you dump him" zander Replied "you know I don't break people's hearts but for you I'll do it" piper said back to zander and then she kissed him. Rage coursed through me so I jumped out of the bush and piper scrambled away from zander looking scared while my brother had a smirk on his face." It's not what you think Jason" Piper said partly shouting, "REALLY PIPER! I JUST SAW YOU KISSING MY BROTHER AND TALKING ABOUT DUMPING ME!" I shouted back at her, and I turned away but not before blowing my brother out to sea after pissing me off, I hope he drowns I thought to myself.

Then I went to my cabin and started packing my stuff and then when I started heading out percy saw me and I guess he and I had the same idea. We started up a little chat and then when we got to the borders of the camp we said our goodbye to the camp we once loved and disappeared into the day.

**Third Person POV**

It had been weeks since Jason and Percy left camp half blood and they were on the brink of death. no food, no water, no shelter and a bunch of freaking monsters spelled the end for them, but then when the boys thought they were going to a bright light flashed in front of them

**Percy Pov**

Just when I thought Jason and I were going to die a bright light appeared in front of and then a boy about the age of 10 came out and said to us

"I am Chaos"

"are you serious" I replied

"Yes I am now if you would not interrupt I would like you to become my personal assassins" Chaos said to us

I then heard Jason scream "HELL YES" and so I decided I would join too. And so now I am the second most powerful being in the universes and my name is Mizu No Muchi (Japanese for Water whip) while Jason became the third most powerful being in the universes and was called Raitoningu no fun'iki (Japanese for Lightning atmosphere) We became chaos's personal assassins the best in all of the universes.

**AN So what do you think? I think the next chapter maybe shorter but oh well anyway the next chappie should be up soon and you had better pray the next ones not short.**

**See ya**

**PercyJacksonCommanderOfChaos**


	2. AN

**AN**

**Boy shall be updating soon. Hopefully by Thursday to Sunday Maybe Earlier but I have exams so I gotta do other things. Expect the next chapter soon I also need inspiration so im going to be reading more fanfictions. Please don't blame me if it seems I copied your ideas. I also have a poll on my account for who percy should be with, so please check it out. Exams are in 2 days so don't blame me if it takes long.**

**PEACE**

**PercyJacksonChaosCommander**


	3. SEND TE ASSASSINS!

**Pissed Off Assassins Of Chaos**

**Me: Percy Say the words**

**Percy: NO**

**Jason: I'll do it**

**Jason: Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**Me: Percy LOOK FLYING DUCT TAPE OF DOOM!**

**Percy: NOOOO**

**Jason POV**

It felt so good to be back at Chaos Base. Percy and I had just come back from our latest mission. It took 1 week the longest and that's the longest it's ever taken us to get someone.

Flashback

We were hunting down the serial killer Plonch on the planet gargaf. We had finally caught up to him we were running through something like a labyrinth until he hit a dead end. "well well well, what do we have here" Percy said while approaching Plonch with a grin on his face. "I think you should do the honours Raitoningu fun'iki. "Thank you" I replied while stalking slowly toward him. Plonch Started screaming "No No Please NO!" before I cut him off by stabbing him in the face. We,then teleported back to Chaos Base.

Me and Percy then went to report to Chaos. When we went in Chaos asked about our mission. "So how did the mission go?" Chaos asked. "fine" Percy said. Chaos was about to say something else but I blurted out "Plonch had panda's as bodyguards, who knew?" "Well then Jason and Percy besides that interesting comment I have bad news for you" Chaos Said. "What Is it" Percy asked. "You're going to have to go back to camp half blood and help them out since Gaia and the Titans are rising and joining together to defeat the Olympians" Chaos said. we would have started complaining if it wasn't for the glare chaos was giving us so we went and packed up for our arrival in earth.

**Chaos POV (not expecting that were ye?)**

I decided to go and tell the Olympians about the arrival of my assassins. When I entered they happened to be in deep concentration. As soon as I arrived Zeus saw me and shouted "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?" while readying his master bolt. Athena then said "Father WAIT" so I'm guessing she found out who I was but it was too late, Zeus threw his Master Bolt at me, and just before it hit me I hurled it back at him striking him in the face. "I am here to tell you that I know about Gaia and the Titans so I would like to offer my help" I said. "But why would you help us?" Athena asked, "I do not like the way you Gods have ruled but if the Titans ruled it would be worse" I replied. The Gods looked offended but I did not care. "I shall send my 2 Assassins Mizu no hoippu and Raitoningu fun'iki. Mizu no hoippu is the second most powerful being in the universe while Raitoningu fun'iki is the third most powerful being, They will arrive at camp at lunch now goodbye." And with that said I walked out.

**AN I hope you liked it. I would very much appreciate it if you went to my profile and voted on the poll I made.**

**Chicken Is Leaving SEE YA**

**PercyJacksonChaosCommander**


	4. Arrival And A Battle

**Pissed Off Assassins Of Chaos**

**Me: Percy say it this time because Jason said it last time **

**Percy: Fine, Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**Me: Good now have a treat**

**Percy POV**

Me and Jason had to leave for earth soon to help out the stupid campers with Gaia and the Titans. Gods why do I have to go back there? Well its an order so I gotta go. Guess I should pack everything including my awesome hoodie. Jason had finished packing already. Just when I finished packing a voice on the intercom said "Mizu no hoippu and Raitoningu fun'iki please report to the Dock because your ship is ready" and so I headed to the dock. When I got on the ship my pilot Bob told me and Jason that we would arrive at Camp-Half Blood in 15 Hours and 22 Minutes. And then we headed for earth. Jason tried to comfort me during the trip.

"Mizu ni Hoippu calm down its going to be okay, we just get over there beat the shit out of Mother Earth and the Titans and we come back its that simple" Jason said to me

"Sorry it's just that everyone betrayed us and I really hate that place, cuz I mean come on it's like they used us"

"Actually it's more like they did use us"

"Whatever I just need to think things through"

"Okay then I'll leave you alone"

When I walked into my room on the ship I was shocked with 1000 Volts of lightning which did not surprise me, but I guess Jason was trying to lighten up the mood so it was okay. When we arrived I saw a bunch of monsters so I got ready for drop off.

**Epic Time skip to before Percy and Jason arrived**

**Annabeth POV**

Today was the day Percy went missing, so every year today we have a meeting to discuss Percy's whereabouts. I was in the middle of a meeting. "People we have more impending matters than finding Percy Jackson" Zeus said, "What could be more important than finding Percy" Travis shouted. He and Percy had been good friends so I was not surprised. "QUIET, Gaia and the Titans are rising and have joined forces to defeat us so chaos sent his best assassins" Zeus said. "Why would we need them you already have the best warrior in the universe" John boasted. "SILENCE" Zeus shouted. Zeus was about to say something when the conch shell blew 3 times, in other words and attack was happening. We all rushed outside and we all saw an army of monsters with Prometheus leading them.

"This is just a taste of what is to come if you do not surrender to Gaia" Prometheus shouted and then just at that moment we noticed a ship decorated lightning blue and sea green pop up from nowhere.

**Back to when Percy and Jason arrived.**

**Jason POV**

As soon as me and Percy arrived we saw an army of monsters led by Prometheus himself. So as we prepared for drop off I asked Percy "Are you ready?" "When are we not" was the reply I got "True that" and then we jumped out of our plane to face the hordes of monsters. When we landed we created a crater in the ground without taking damage and the campers looked shocked. When we hit the ground Prometheus shouted at his monsters "Get them!" And with that we charged into battle.

We fought like Demons from the very Pits Of Hell themselves. We destroyed every monster that got in our way. Brutally. When we destroyed all of the monsters Prometheus looked Awestruck. "1000 Monsters reduced to dust in 1 Minute" Prometheus said. "Yeah WELL YOU HAD BETTER GO TO TARTARUS WITH THEM!" Percy shouted at Prometheus, and with that he charged at Prometheus and stabbed his hidden blade into his throat. It happened so fast Prometheus had no time to react. Now that that was over we walked over to the campers who were shocked. "Im Raitoningu fun'iki Third most powerful being in the universe and please just call me Rai" I said. "Im Mizu no hoippu Second most powerful being in the Univerese but you will just call me Mizu" Percy said. "I am Zeu-" Zeus said before he got cut off by mwah. "We know who you are so cut the crap, we will go to our Cabin now" I said and then all the Campers looked at the end of the rows of cabins where a new one had suddenly appeared. And with that me and Percy walked into the Cabin.

**Here's the new chapter sorry it took so long I was studying for Exams. Never had time to update in either the next chapter or the one after that is when I will get it on with Percy's Partner. I will close the Poll Soon. (Please Vote For Thalia or Reyna)**

**Cow Out Peace Yo**

**PercyJacksonChaosCommander**


	5. Discoveries

**Pissed Off Assassins Of Chaos**

**Me: Its my turn now**

**Me: Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan Does**

**Percy: SUCK IT**

**Me: PURPLE flying duct tape of doom**

**Jason: Percy, you just got owned.**

**People I have decided to do Percy and Reyna for this one. But Thou promise he shall make a Percy and Bianca fan fiction. I Just want something new. Sorry**

**Jason POV**

When we walked into the Cabin me and Percy noticed Chaos got everything we needed and wanted. I could tell Percy was pretty mad so I decided we play a round of Call Of Duty Black Ops against each other. After Various Deaths because of Percy (He was an expert at that game) Chaos joined our little group and it was free for all. I mean come on we deserve to relax after what we have done. Later we decided to look at Camp to see if anything had changed. Apparently nothing had. While we were looking around we bumped into Reyna.

**Reyna POV (Not expecting that either were you? HA)**

After the Commanders gave us a little demonstration they what they could do (it was crazy they didn't even break a sweat) my thoughts drifted back to the lost 2, Percy and Jason. I miss them, it turned out I had developed feelings for percy as in love feelings. I was so lost in my thought I accidentally bumped into one of the commanders. It was Mizu. "sorry" "its okay" he replied though I swear I smile formed on his lips. I retreated to the Bellona cabin and just sat there my thoughts wandering and eventually I found sleep.

**Time skip to Midnight**

**Reyna POV**

I woke up sometime in the night. I checked the clock and it read 12:00. I tried to get back to sleep but it was hopeless so I decided to go to the beach. The beach is my favourite place even though that daughter Of Minerva or Athena goes there. A few years ago that wretched daughter of Athena found John cheating on her with someone else. Emptying those thoughts out of my head I went to the Beach and what I saw made me stop in my tracks.

**Percy POV**

Me and Jason were at the Beach trying to clear our heads. While we were looking at the Stars and talking Jason said "I wish I could be in my domain, the sky. At least yours is on the ground." "ok then do whatever I say." "Fine" "Float 3 cm into the air" "Done" "and now you're in the sky! Ta daaa"

Jason then floated back to the ground and I decided to control the water to pass the time. After a few minutes Jason attempted to use "Force" on the water to do what I was doing. So I said to him "Jason that's never going to work" and as soon as I said those words I heard a twig snap behind me.

**Reyna POV**

I had decided to listen to what the Assassins were saying and then I heard Mizu say " Jason that's never going to work" and as soon as I heard that I stepped back onto a twig crushing it and alerting the assassins to my presence. They both jumped at me with their blades ready but stopped when they realised who I was. "Rai are you really Jason" I asked "Dammit Percy you should have used the assassin names, but anyways I am Jason" and he said and pulled off his hood to reveal Blonde hair, Electric Blue Eye's and that familiar scar on his lip. "wait if you're Jason then Mizu Is Percy?" And then Mizu pulled back his hood to reveal the messy black hair and green eyes I felt a major attraction to.

**Percy POV**

I had to reveal my identity because Jason did it to make it fair. Reyna looked super happy and then she hugged us. My chaos Phone then started bleeping so I told Reyna I had to take this. "Mizu I need you to assassinate Hyperion, Also Krios and a little army will be attacking Camp Half-Blood so get to it" Chaos said and hanged up on me. " Reyna I've got to go assassinate Hyperion" "Wait I just found you" "Reyna Jason can take care of you, and Jason Krios is going to attack Camp so you can handle him" "Ok And Perce" Jason said to me "What" "Come back alive Sir" and then I vanished.

**Jason POV**

As soon as Percy Vanished I was left alone with Reyna so I told Reyna to go alert Chiron while I ran off to prepare defences. Chaos had given Percy and I creation powers so we could create things. I summoned a lava moat around camp and made a brick wall around as well. I then ran into the Chaos Cabin and started up the communicator to call for reinforcements. "Ah hello sir" Lieutenant C said "C I need you to call Alpha Company and get them prepared for battle" "Alright is there anything else?" "Make your entrance dramatic" "got it sir we will be there soon" And then I turned off the communicator to get ready for battle.

**AN So how do you like it? Sorry about the long wait but i should be updating more frequently because its the winter break. yay!**

**Hybrid Cow See Ya**

**PercyJacksonChaosCommander**


	6. Armies and Chanting

**Pissed Off Assassins of Chaos**

**Jason: Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.**

**Percy POV**

When I Vapour travelled I willed myself to appear at the camp that Hyperion was commanding. It turned out to be Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium and it was heavily guarded. Being an assassin you learn to climb so infiltrating the fortress was simple. I headed to the west wing of the store because that's where Hyperion was. There weren't that many guards. I snuck into Hyperion's room when he said something that shocked me to the core "I have been expecting you assassin"

**Jason POV**

Chiron had alerted the campers about the attack so everyone was getting ready. "You guys don't need to worry you have me and Zander on your side" John boasted. "Okay then scum of Poseidon after this you and me in the Training Grounds" "Fine then and anyway I know you're going to lose" I smirked to myself at this, Percy would be pretty happy. Then Gaia's army arrived and all Chaos broke loose.

**Percy POV**

"How did you know I was coming?" "Spy's assassin, but now I have to kill you" and he charged at me. He slashed at my leg but I jumped up and avoided the attack. He tried to stab me in the chest but I ducked behind him and slashed at his back, and then I summoned a hurricane around him. "LET ME OUT SO I CAN DESTROY YOU ASSASSIN" he roared at me. I then let the hurricane dissipate and went on the offensive. I slashed at his chest but he blocked it so I kicked him in the chest sending him flying back. He was dazed so I took my chance and used my signature move Whirlwind Strike. I attacked at him from the front jabbing at his neck, just as he raised his sword to block I teleported behind him and stabbed him in the back of the neck. He attempted to block all of the attacks I sent at him but failed miserably. Blow after blow rained down on him and eventually he had deep cuts all over his body. "Its not a very good idea to fight with the second most powerful being in the universe, you know" I said "and by the way I am Percy Jackson" He looked stunned, and just as he was about to say something I summoned a water whirlpool around him while chanting in Ancient Greek. Ο χρόνος σας έχει έρθει, έχετε κάνει πάρα πολύ κακό και τώρα θα πληρώσετε. Θα πρέπει να ασφαλισθεί στο κενό για πάντα στο σκληρό βασανιστήριο. Να κανείς δεν το θυμηθείτε. νατα πάρετε **(look it up on google translate) **I then stabbed him and a black light started to engulf him as he crumbled to dust and I stopped the Whirlpool. I then teleported back to Camp.

**Jason POV (while Percy was fighting Hyperion)**

While Percy was fighting Hyperion (I think) the campers and I were holding out pretty well. Any monster that came near me didn't stand a chance. I noticed that John and Zander were attempting to fight Krios, keyword: attempting. They were failing miserably. I pushed Zander out of the just before Krios could skewer him. I then locked John Zander in an unbreakable box so they wouldn't get in the way of my fight. "Who are you puny Demigod" Krios asked, "That's for me to know but you should know this: You're going down" I said just before I charged at him. He tried to stab me with his sword but I sidestepped and cut him in the ribs. He then tried to slice at my legs so I jumped, but as soon as I jumped he moved his sword upwards so I used the air and pushed at his sword causing his sword to slam into the ground getting stuck there since he had now sword he stood no chance. I just keep slicing at him. He tried to kick me in the chest but I grabbed his leg and threw him to the floor. He then jumped up and tried to get me with a right hook, so I grabbed his arm twisted it behind his back and used me leg to sweep him off his feet and he landed on the floor with a thud. Then I surrounded him in a hurricane and recited the chant. "Ο χρόνος σας έχει έρθει, έχετε κάνει πάρα πολύ κακό και τώρα θα πληρώσετε. Θα πρέπει να ασφαλισθεί στο κενό για πάντα στο σκληρό βασανιστήριο. Να κανείς δεν το θυμηθείτε. νατα πάρετε" then I stabbed him in the chest and he disintegrated. Percy then arrived and noticed the monster army running away. "good now that's over im heading to the cabin" he said. "hold on I gotta do something" I said just as I released Josh and Zander from the box. They kept shouting insults and curses at me but I just ignored them. Me and Percy just went to bed as soon as we got into our cabin and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

**sorry about the long wait. I came up with a bunch of new ideas for new stories as well. Hopefully I will be starting the Perianca fanfiction as I have an idea on what to do for it.**

**Bless any Cow or Chicken you have**

**You know my pen name already. Not going to bother.**


	7. Epic Brother Battle  I think

**Pissed Off Assassins Of Chaos**

**Me: sorry about the long wait. No hard feelings right guys?**

**J+P: (smiling evily)**

**Me: Guys? Oh no.**

**Percy And Jason: I do not Own PJO Rick Riordan does. Lucky Bugger.**

**Percy POV (The next day)**

Me and Jason got up at 3:00 am for our daily run. You're probably think why 3:00 am, well we think we can do tons of stuff before 12:00 so we get more time to do whatever. When we were done we headed back to the cabin. "hey Perce im going to fight you and my brother today" Jason said, "Finally the little brats gets what they deserve" I replied. Me and Jason then decided we would go goof off maybe. We're not strict assassins all the time. I then noticed Reyna at the beach. It was only 5:00 am so I decided to go see her, "Het Rai im going to go to the beach" "fine, but make sure you get to see me whoop your brother alright?" "yup ill be there" I said and then he took off for some training.

**Jason POV**

As I was training I was thinking about Percy. I think he may have a crush on Reyna. I will know the truth. While practising I noticed Annabeth and Piper sparring. The 2 who betrayed us, the people who kept us here, the last people in our world gone. But seeing them made me angry I destroyed all the Drones Chaos built. See these Drones are like 1 of Chaos soldiers, but it was still easy to defeat them. Zander, John you are going down.

**Percy POV**

I took a quick look around to see if anyone but Reyna was awake and to my luck, nobody was. I then stealthily made my way over to Reyna. Since I couldn't let anyone know she knew who I was I put my hand on Reyna's shoulder and teleported us to Chaos's Cabin. She instantly turned around and pointed her dagger at my throat so I put my hands up in surrender. "It's just me Reyna" "oh sorry" she said as she removed her dagger from my throat. "its okay", "So is Jason really going to fight your brother?" she asked. "Yeah" I replied "and not only that he is also fighting his brother too!". We talked and caught up about old times. And during all this it felt like a load had been lifted from my shoulders and then I realized I was in love with Reyna. Yet while we were talking and reminiscing it had become 7:00am. Time for Jason to fight my brother. "alright Reyna I have to go and watch Jason whoop mine and his brother's ass. See you there" I said as I vapour travelled to the Arena.

**Zander POV**

Ha! That idiot assassin of chaos is going down. After I defeat him Chaos will realize im better and will recruit me to be his top assassin.

**Jason POV**

The Arena was packed with people. I saw Reyna run up to the stands. Percy then vapour travelled next to me. "Kick their ass for me, yeah?" Percy asked. "don't worry dude ill beat them till.. uhh…. Well its just going to be so epic there are no words to describe it with" I replied. "Good" and Percy vapor travelled onto the stands next to Reyna.

**Percy POV**

I vapour travelled next to Reyna she was sitting next to the people who had not abandoned me: Nico, Grover, Thalia, Leo, Hazel and Frank. They stood there with their mouths agape at the fact I had Vapor travelled next to them. "Meet me at the woods after this" I whispered to them, and then I summoned popcorn for all 8 of us. They stood surprised but then their surprised faces turned to one of delight as they got to see Jason beat up Zander and John.

**Jason POV**

"So Assassin, what weapons will you choose?" John asked me. "Just my fists" I replied. Chiron then shouted "FIGHT" and the match started. Honestly these two were idiots seeing as their moves were horrible and slow and had no skill. Zander attempted to cut me in half by swinging his sword across my torso so I ducked, swept his legs out so he fell on the floor and stomped on his face. While Zander was on the ground writhing in pain John attempted to cut me in half (what is up with them and cutting people in half?) from top to bottom so I kicked him in the nuts and he bent over clutching the damaged area. Just the reaction I expected, while he was bent over groaning I uppercut him in the face and he went back-flipping 7 feet in the air. While I was doing this Zander had gotten up and tried to normally punch me in the back of the head so I skirted to the side so that his fist was over my shoulder. I then grabbed his fist and threw him over my shoulder and he landed next to John. They both got up and decided that they would use their fists which was a bad idea. John tried to right hook me but I bent back and as he right passed where my face was I grabbed his wrist and sent my palm right to his elbow effectively causing it to bend the other way and snap. He screamed in pain and retreated. I noticed him in the corner of my eye eating ambrosia. Zander attempted to uppercut me so I kicked him in the legs and as he fell down on one leg I kicked him in the face for good measure sending him sprawling backward. I then summoned a wrestling ring around us for fun and because I had an idea. I noticed John charge at me and his arm seemed to be fine. He tried to shoulder barge me but I tripped him and he landed with his head was sticking outside the ropes (it was still attached to his body), and Zander was still on the ground. Then I swear I heard Rey Mysterio's play from somewhere (we watch wrestling on our ship okay?) so I ran grabbed the ropes used and used my momentum to go through the openings through the ropes, swing around and bash my foot into Johns face. He stumbled backward into the middle of the ring with his head going round and round like in Mortal Kombat* when they say finish him. So I climbed the ropes jumped off and landed on Johns shoulder so I wrapped my legs around his neck and used my weight to flip myself backwards, and when I landed John had been smashed into the ground and I was safely sitting on his neck. I think the move was called the 619* followed up by the West Coast Pop*. Zander finally managed to get up and tried to uppercut me so I jumped over him and punched him the back, he bent backwards so I grabbed him so that he was in my arms in the Horizontal position I then threw him in the air like that and teleported above him in the cannonball position except my legs sprung out from under me kicking Zander in the stomach and he fell towards the ground like meteor crashing into earth. They then decided they had enough so John created a Water Tornado (it did not suck anything into it) and Zander summoned a bolt of lightning and struck the tornado with it so thal it become an Electrified Water Tornado. While they did that I summoned a normal small tornado (it did not suck up anything either) added Chunks of rock and soil and stuff and added fire. (I got them to all mix okay? Don't question what I do, even if its not physically possible) It was one of my favourite .. powers? I called it Chunky Fire Cutter. (Don't ask, it's a bit of a story) They sent EWT (electrified water tornado) at me but it disappeared with a wave of my hand. Then CFC (Chunky Fire Cutter) went on the move it advanced towards them magically made to target the person of my choice. Since there were no elements in it they could control (they didn't know there was air in it. Idiots) it struck. When it finally dissipated they had rocks stuck in various parts of their body, Burns and Cuts all over their body. Since they were unconscious Chiron managed to recover from his shock and shouted "Raitoningu fun'iki wins the duel" and then I teleported away.

**AN: Now that's done. Sorry about the long wait. I had things to do. Any ways I had this maybe epic chapter made up for it. See you on the next chapter. The 619 and West Coast Pop are Rey Mysterio's Moves (WWE) but yeah till next dear readers.**

**Preview:**

"Percy? Jason?" Thalia said.


	8. Revealing Identities

**Pissed Off Assassins Of Chaos**

**Percy POV**

I went down to congratulate Jason for his success on beating Zander and John. "Great job and you were right, that was epic but anyway we have to go to the woods k dude?" "fine" Jason replied and we teleported there. When we got ther they were waiting for us. "what is it" said Nico looking tense as if he was ready to fight. "we have called you here to reveal our identities" Jason said. They all instantly became more focused after they heard that. "You must swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone okay" I said. "we swear", "good" then me and Jason took off our hoods and they all gasped. "Percy! Jason!" Thalia half shouted. "quiet and yes it is us" , their expressions were priceless. They mouths were wide open in shock and surprise. Nico was about to say something when we heard a deafening BOOM. "The soldiers must be here now" I said, "no duh" Jason replied. We ran to the arena where the soldiers had landed in were about 6 pods. Then the pods slowly opened up to reveal 6 cloaked figures. One was dressed in gold, another was dressed in pink, another in silver one in blood red , one in black and another in Brown. Jason went on roll call. "Lieutenant C?" "here" "Commander Slaughter?" "Sir" "Luna?" "Over here" " Maria?" "hello" "Creator?" "Yo" "and last but not least Unknown? "Right here". "Good" I said, "you all know what you are here for?" I asked, "To fight Evil" Commander Slaughter replied.

**Jason POV**

Mine and Percy's Communicators started beeping so me and Percy teleported to the woods. "Yes Chaos" I said wondering why he called us, "I need you, Percy and the others to reveal your identities immediately since we need their trust" Chaos said. "Fine" Percy said in a bitter voice, we were both irritated about doing this but if Chaos says so I guess we will have to. Me and Percy decided to reveal ourselves at dinner.

**Percy POV**

Dinner rolled by quickly. Me and Jason summoned our own food since the food here was not very good. It seemed the gods were here too, so we decided to reveal ourselves now. I stood up and said "alright you people have been wondering who we are and since Chaos told us to do so we will to apparently earn your trust, so Alpha Company stand up" and they all stood. "you will reveal your selves one by one" Jason instructed. "Lieutenant C" Jason said and the figure in gold pulled down his hood and everyone gasped because… he was Luke. "LUKE" **She **said. She tried to give him a hug but he pushed her to the floor and said to her in a deadly voice "Don't even think about it Annnabeth, I know what you did to Percy. You were not the Annabeth I used to know because now all I see is a cheating bitch" I smirked at that. Though Annabeth looked heartbroken but I don't care. "Commander Slaughter" Jason person in red took down his hood and some campers and gods gasped in surprise and shock because standing before them was King Leonidas himself, the man who led an army of 300 Spartans against an army of 2000+ Persians and nearly won. Ares seemed to have not remembered how to talk because he kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "Luna" I said and the person in silver stood up and removed her hood and the hunters and Artemis gasped ( I honestly think they are just gasping too much now) because there was… Zoe Nightshade. " Luna you get 20 minutes to talk to the hunters ok?" I asked "yes thank you sir" "Your welcome". "Maria" I called out. The figure in pink stood up and pulled her hood down to reveal Selina Beaureguard **(is that how you spell it?). **The Aphrodite cabin and Aphrodite all stood there stunned seeing as One of them actually managed to become one of the most powerful beings in the whole universe. "Creator" I said. The person in brown pulled down his hood to reveal the face of … Beckendorf. The whole Hephaestus cabin and the god himself cheered at the fact that he was alive and kicking butt. "And now for Unknown" I said, and the figure in black stepped out of line, pulled down her hood and there was the face Bianca Di Angelo. To say Nico and Hades was overjoyed was an understatement, Nico was tearing up and Hades was glad his daughter was alive. "Unknown, you got 20 minutes to talk to Nico and your dad so go!" I said and was met with a reply "Thank you sir".

**Jason POV**

Finally it was the moment of Truth, where everyone would find out it was actually Percy and I. I decided to go first since I was third most powerful being in the Universe. I pulled down my hood and said Jason Grace, Son Of Jupiter defeater of Gaia, Destroyer of Cronus's Throne Defeater of Krios and More. Also known as The Third Most Powerful Being In The Universe's. Saying everyone was shocked and surprised was the understatement of the century, they were far beyond shocked and confused they were…. I am the third most powerful being in the universe and not even I could describe this. Everyone then started shouting but then Percy shouted "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted, it got everyone to calm down and everyone was tense as Percy slowly and Dramatically removed his hood (damn it. I should have done that.) and since I didn't get to do that I made some of angel music stuff while everyone stared at me weirdly. Then his hood finally came down everyone was well.. there are no words either. "I am Perseus Jackson Hero Of Olympus and Slayer Of Kronos, Hyperion, Atlas, Gaia and more. Also known as The Second Most Powerful Being in the Whole Universe's. "PERCY!" Annabeth shouted. Percy whipped his head right around and glared at her "what do you want" he said, "Im sorry Percy please forgive me" she replied. "NO, You cheated on me and you think I will come running back to you just because He cheated on you? Im not like that anymore" Percy said harshly. "But my son your fatal flaw is loyalty" Poseidon interrupted, "YOU EVEN HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME SON AFTER WHAT YOU DID! YOU LEFT ME! MY FATAL FLAW MAY BE LOYALTY BUT I AM LOYAL ONLY TO THE PEOPLE WHO STAND BY ME!" Percy Roared. Poseidon looked plain shocked "what happened to you" Poseidon said, "You people happened, you all left me and Jason for those two idiotic, Egotistical fools. If it were up to me and Jason we would have let you die but we had some friends here and we were under Chaos's orders. Remember this we are not here to make friends we are here to help you." And Percy left the dining Area to go Chaos knows where. I noticed Leo, Thalia, Grover ,Nico and Reyna there so I said "Leo, Thalia, Grover, Nico and Reyna please follow me.

**AN: alright that's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. In the next Chapter Jason and Percy shall recruit them and more will happen. See you later.**

**Chicken Madness**

**PJCC**

**(*No promises that more might happen next chapter*)**


End file.
